Just a Theory
by CatClawz
Summary: Emmett is convinced he has figured out the great secret that has torn Harry's relationship with Justin and Brian apart. Just one scene, set in Kuri's Potter in Pittsburgh, after Chap. 5.


**Summary:** Emmett is convinced he has figured out the big secret that has torn Harry's relationship with Justin and Brian apart.

**Disclaimers:** Queer as Folk and Harry Potter both belong to other people. And this particular crossover universe was created by Kuri—check out her fic "A Potter in Pittsburgh".

**A/N :** This one is just a short scene in response to the 5th chapter of Shiro Kurisutaro's fic. I was wondering what their friends must be thinking about their fight, and this just kind of flew into my head.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! I know what it is!" Emmett burst out. He was sitting in one of the booths of the Liberty Diner, and he startled Debbie as she was passing with the coffee pot.<p>

"Know what, Em?" she asked as filled up his cup.

"I know what the secret is! You know, the one that Harry's been keeping from Justin and Brian? It's so obvious. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Huh." Debbie had slid into the booth at the declaration that he knew 'the Big Secret' they had been talking about for the last few days. "Em, hon, if it's that obvious don't you think we all would have figured it out a long time ago?"

"No, that's just it—he's been trying to keep a low profile. He didn't want anyone in the media to figure it out. That's probably why he escaped to this country," Emmett paused to take a breath. "Harry's obviously a part of the Royal Family."

He was almost bouncing up and down in the booth with energy, leaning forward, staring excitedly at Debbie. She just blinked at him for a moment. Then she shook her head and began to slide out of the booth.

"I don't think so, Em."

"Don't you see Deb? This explains everything! You said Harry told you that it was something that he couldn't change, something he was born with. Brian's having a hard time swallowing it—he probably isn't prepared to deal the fact that Harry comes from an old, rich family with lots of power and influence. You know how proud he is that he built that company from the ground up. And now—to find out that he's dating some from Britain's upper classes...it must be so hard for him. Harry's probably a duke or an earl or something. Maybe he's even a prince. Oh my god!—" Here Emmett gasped, his eyes wide. Debbie was gawking at him with the same stare most people use when they see someone slip on a banana peel. Emmett ignored her incredulous look and rushed on.

"What if he really _is_ a prince! What if he's a contender for the throne, or even Princess Di's illegitimate love child? He's probably in exile! Or maybe he ran away, trying to hide from the media. That would explain why he's kept it a secret so long. The paparazzi and social responsibilities must be terrible for him. He probably knew it could tear their relationship apart. You see it on the TV all the time." Emmett's ramble finally ran down, and he was looking up at Debbie earnestly, convinced he had figured out the truth of the situation.

Debbie just shook her head again and pulled his coffee cup away from him. "I think it's time to cut back on the caffeine, hon."

"Say what you like, Deb. I know I'm right." Emmett regally folded his hands on the table, not looking the least bit dissuaded. A moment later he his eyes went wide and he was jumping up from the booth.

"I have to go," he said. "I mean, there's so much I have to research. I have to find out everything there is to know about the Royal Family and how they live. Can you imagine what Harry must be going through, living in a place like this? He would have been used to having the best of everything, and all this time we've been treating him like a regular person. Well, he's not going to have to put up with that from me anymore, Deb. I intend to do my best to make sure Harry is comfortable here with us."

He straightened his hat and smoothed his shirt.

"I'm going home to brush up on my 'Girls' Book of Manners.' I suggest you do the same."

With that, Emmett hurried out of the diner, the door bell clanging in his wake. Debbie just rolled her eyes and drank his coffee.

* * *

><p>AN: I blame this entirely on the Royal Wedding hype.


End file.
